Closer
by anoushka.natasha.x
Summary: oneshot of a conversation i can see Edward and Bella having between Twlight and NM. Edward pov. not sure where i was going with this, it just appeared in my head. first fic. R&R please


Closer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song… those lovely privileges belong to SM and Dido (if you haven't heard the song do now!! Closer by Dido, replayed over and over to finish this oneshot)**

**my first fic, ever! so be kind, constructive criticism always welcome. ? x**

Bella lifted her head slightly to look at me; her beautiful eyes full of love. For me. It still shocked me, the power her eyes and love had over me.

"You know, you should really be asleep." I chided her, not completely serious. If she were asleep, I wouldn't be able to look in those eyes. Not feel the warm glow I felt every time I looked into them; of being loved by the most unique, irresistible, beautiful being I had ever laid eyes on.

She took a breath, looking up at me through her lashes. "But I want to stay awake." She faltered, looking unsure.

This drew me from my relaxed daze I slip into whenever I hold her, especially at night. The familiar feeling of dread washed over me. _Does she still doubt me?_ I

wished I knew her thoughts, so I could banish any misjudgements she had. "Bella, why would you want to exhaust yourself? Sleep. I will still be here in the morning when you wake up, I always will." I spoke the last sentence with such conviction, I was sure any worries she had would be laid to rest.

She smiled, my heart would have leapt if it still beat, "I know, I just like spending time alone with you." I beamed, as I held her tighter and leant down to kiss her I heard the sweet melody of her heartbeat quicken.

I still wasn't deterred, there was something on her mind, I didn't know if it was because her mind was silent to me, or if I had an unexplainable need to comfort her any time she felt the slightest hint of unhappiness.

"But there was something else wasn't there?" I urged her to spill her thoughts with my eyes. I smiled at the memory of Bella telling me I dazzle people, I hoped my 'power' worked on her.

Worry flickered across her perfect face; I felt awful at the thought that I was the reason she felt this way. "I was just thinking, when I'm like you. What happens when you can't hear my heat beat or see me blush? When my smell and temperature changes, my eyes turn red or gold? What will you do when all the things that you say you love about me are…"

She takes a sharp breath, as if searching for the strength to finish. I feel a sharp pain in the pit of my stomach as I anticipate what my angel is about to say next.

"Are dead, gone?" She says, barely above a whisper. Which she knows I can hear. My cold heart almost breaks. I pull her towards me so her face is inline with mine. "Bella, my beautiful Bella." I say searching her face as I search for the words to distil her troublesome thoughts. "They are only attributes you have that I love, they are no where near as important to me than the reasons I love you." "They aren't?" Her eyes wide with fear and love. I smiled ruefully at her heart aching naïveté, as she looks for the truth in my words in my eyes. "No. I love you, not just because of your human physical traits you possess; they do increase my love for you. But I completely and truly love you for of your mind, your compassion, your strength, your stubbornness, your laugh, how you constantly surprise me; when I expect you to do one thing, you do something completely different. The way you make me feel when you say my name and when I hold you, how you look at me." To punctuate each reason, I gently kiss her forehead, cheeks, nose, and eyes; anywhere I can reach on her face. "There are too many reasons to list in one night. But most importantly, I love you because you make me feel human." I kiss her gently on her lips, when I pull away she looks happy, but confused.

I sigh. _If only she knew_. "When you first found out, you never ran from me screaming as I thought, and sometimes wished you would. You saw me, not the monster." I looked up at her as she rolled her eyes.

"For the last time Edward, you are not a monster! I am getting tired of having to convince you." She huffed, blowing her sweet smelling breath in my face. I smiled, it grew as I heard her heart beat quicken when she saw it. It always amazed me that this was her reaction to me smiling!

"Well, I am tired of trying to convince you of how much I love you, and that I will never stop." She blushed as I said this. I pulled her towards me; her head on my chest, careful to keep the blanket wrapped around her.

"Forever?" She whispered. Silly Bella. How could she not know I couldn't stop loving her even if I tried?

"Forever" I answered, "now please sleep, one thing I do not love is dark circles under your beautiful eyes". She smiled up at me, angling her face towards mine and kissed me. Her soft, warm lips perfect and chaste, she pulled away smiling and leant her head back to sleep. Her body was closer to mine than before, if that were even possible, making me happy beyond words. _Closer. Forever._

_The closer you get_

_The better I feel_

_The closer you are_

_The more I see why everyone says that I look happier_

_When you're around the better I feel_


End file.
